Park Bench
by SpaceTheFinalFrontier2017
Summary: Hermione meets Steve and joins the Avengers. I hope you enjoy :) Complete Hr/SR


**I don't own HP or Avengers this is my first Crossover and first story not HP and in this style of writing so reviews would be lovely. Thank you!**

Hermione sat on a park bench in New York City staring into space. She had been sitting therefor, well she wasn't sure how long she had been sitting there. Hours at least. She sat strait back seemingly unaware to the world around her. Oh but she was aware. She knew there where 58 people in the park 12 of whom where runners 1 of those 12 was on his 5th lap around the park. There where 3 possible exits and the exit on the far East of the park would be the easiest to get out of as it had the least amount of foot traffic so far. Out of all the people in the park she could take out 52 without ever drawing her wand and the other 6 she could easily take out with a simple flick of her wist. However, she still sat strained in her seat with a small frown on her face and her wand up her sleeve ready if she shall need it.

Steve Rogers was in his 5th lap around the park when he started to pay attention to the frigid girl sitting on the park bench. He could tell there was something off about her The way she held herself the tenses in her shoulders and the way her eyes scanned the park every few minutes. To everybody else she looked like a woman on the brink of a mental break. Yet to Steve he knew a soldier when he saw one and this woman was a solider. A very sad soldier. As he made his way to her on his 10th lap and stopped and walked up to her. When she didn't say anything her sat down and help out his hand as introduced himself.

"Captain Steve Rogers" He said holding out his hand to the girl.

Hermione looked at it for a second then brought her eyes to his face. She studied him fro almost a full minute before she shook his hand and introduced herself.

"Hermione Granger" She said

Steve's eyes widened when her heard her small voice crack for lack of use has the British girl introduced herself. When she studied him he felt for the first time since becoming Captain America that maybe he wasn't good enough, the look in her eyes told him she had seen thing far worse than he himself might have ever seen.

"There is a dinner just up the street would you like to get something to eat with me?" Steve asked hoping she would take him up on his offer.

"Why would I do that?" She questioned

"Well it seems you need to talk and I am a pretty good listener. You know soldiers are suppose to help each other." He said surprised at her response

"What makes you think I am a soldier?" Hermione questioned still looked strait ahead of her

"I can just tell. So what do you say?" He asked standing up and moving in front of her.

"Okay." She said as she stood and followed him quietly into the dinner

"So why New York?" He asked as they both sipped there respective coffee and Tea

"Being in England it just brought to much back. It is a constant reminder of everything that I lost. So when I was offered a job in New York I took it." Hermione said surprised with herself for being so truthful with this stranger

"What kind of work are you doing in New York?" He asked curious to what this girl who couldn't be more than 22 did that would gain international job offers.

"I work for the Ministry in England and it is part of a join task force with the American's to be honest with you I'm not sure what I'll be doing but even if I did I am not sure if I could tell you. What about you?" Hermione said

"I work with a federal agency now that I'm no longer in the war." Steve said giving half truths

"That must keep you on your toes." She said

"You have no idea" He said with a chuckle

"Thank you for walking be back but you didn't have to." Hermione said as they stood outside he apartment complex

"It is no problem really it isn't." Steve said

"Well thank you anyway for walking me home and for listening. Everyone has been saying I should talk about it but." She shook her head know he would get what she ment

"It is no problem at all. It was nice meeting you we should do this again sometime. And Miss. Granger remember that no matter what you have been through at the end of the day you are here and they are not. You survived you won. Your cause was worthy." he said not truly understanding the meaning his words had on her.

"Thank your Mr. Rogers and any time you need to talk you know where to find me." Hermione said

Hermione walked into her building greeted the man at the desk and made her way to her apartment. She couldn't stop herself from thinking about Steve Rogers. The mystery man who made her open up. The man who shared his war stories until she was okay sharing hers. The man who listened to her stories who told her her parents deaths where not her fault. Who told her that surviving torture it is harder to do when you come home than when you have the knife cutting into your skin. The man who unknown to him pulled her out of her out of her downward spiral. The man who most likely saved her. Hermione got ready for bed and made a promise to herself that starting tomorrow she would no longer be the girl on that park bench she would be Hermione Granger. The Gryffindor the hero the girl who could do anything she set her mind to. She wasn't going to let Voldemort or Bellatrix control her life any more she was going to win the war within herself.

Steve walked to Stark Tower in a bit of a daze. He never thought when he sat down next to the girl in the park that her story would be what it was. He could tell there where major parts missing but what she did tell. Your enemies coming to your home killing your parent being tortured. It was something he could not imagine. He was glad he stopped and talked to her. While she need someone to talk to he never realized how bad he needed someone to talk to as well. He decided he was going to see her again, she was the kind of person who he could be friends with war stricken and wise beyond her years. He made his way up tot he top floor of the Tower not realizing how late he was to Tony's weekly Avengers dinner.

"Look who bothered to show up. I thought Grandpa here forgot how to get home." Tony said with a laugh

"Ha Ha very funny Stark." Steve said as he moved to sit on the sofa next to Natasha

"No but seriously where you? You have been gone hours." Bruce asked

"I went on a run." Steve said

"Never been a good lair." Clint said with a smirk as he entered the room

"I did go on a run and I went to a dinner after." Steve said

"Alone?" Natasha questioned with a mile on her face

"No I wasn't alone happy?" Steve asked irritated with the team

"Who was it was it a girl? Way it a guy? We won't judge." Tony said rapidly firing off questions

"It was a girl I meet in the park seemed like she need to talk. So I asked her if she wanted to get coffee." Steve said like it was nothing

"Looked like she needed to talk. Come on Cap that is a good one. So what you found some crying girl ad the park and hit on her. I am so proud." Tony said

"I didn't hit on her. I know a soldier when I see one and I know when one needs help." Steve said defensively.

"She is a warrior?" Thor asked his curiosity peaked

"One that has been tortured." Stave said in a small voice

"tortured." repeated the Avengers looking at Steve

The Next morning Hermione got up at 5 am and went on a run. She came home and got ready for her first day of work. She grabbed her bag threw her keys in it and put her wand up her sleeve. She headed out of her apartment and into her new start in life.

She was currently sitting in the directors office of the agency that she was to work at. The man reminded her a lot of Mad-Eye and Dumbledore all at the same time and it unnerved her a little. Nick Fury was a man with a mission and today is mission was Hermione Granger. She sat strait back in her chair as he explained to her what happened the year she was on the run and what was expected of her.

"So you are telling me that there is a group of heroes who fought and Alien invasion and the global council of magic wants me to join?" Hermione said in disbelief

"That they do. We want to slowly introduce magic into the world and you are believed to be the best person for the job. Show the world that you are good guys that you mean no harm. Fight along side Earth mightiest heroes, become a hero and when the world has accepted you we tell the world that the magic community is real. It will still be hidden yet relations will be better." Nick said explaining the situation to her

"The last time we tried that Muggles tried to burn us alive." Hermione said with a raised eyebrow

"The world is changing Miss. Granger and we have to change with it." Nick said standing "So if you are on board lets go meet the team."

"What do you mean a witch?" Tony asked sitting at his seat around the table

"The newest team member is a witch one of the most powerful witches on Earth she has saved it more times than you could imagine. She has been assigned to SHEILD and is going to become an Avenger. She is a wonderful addition to this team and you will treat her as such." Maria said

"A witch. Like pointed hat wearing, broom riding, cauldron string, green skinned witch?" Steve asked

"No green skin and I am rubbish on a broom." Hermione said as she an Fury entered the room

The whole team turned to look at her. Shocked to see that the world most powerful witch was 5'3' 110lbs soaking wet. Everyone except Steve that is who was staring open mouth at Hermione.

"Hermione?" Steve said not really believing that the girl in front of him the girl he was told about was the same girl he meet in the park yesterday.

"Steve." She said with a smile

"So you two know each other. That's good. This is Bruce, Natasha, Clint, Thor and Tony." Nick said introducing the rest of the Avengers

"Hello, I'm Hermione." She said with a small smile.

As they sat around the table thee Avengers shared with her their stories and she shared hers leaving the team staring at her wide eyed not knowing that she had left quite a bit out.

"So you are a witch?" Steve said as the two sat alone at the table

"Yeah. And you are Captain America." Hermione stated with a smile

"Yeah well I guess neither was going to tell the other that off the bat right." he said with a chuckle

"Yeah if I did I would have had to whip your memory. Its against our rules to tell people. Or well I guess it was. They sent me here to do this not exactly keeping magic on the DL." Hermione said

"Why do you keep your magic a secret?" Natasha asked as the rest of the team joined them

"We can bottle glory and luck, we can cheat death and cause destruction that could destroy the earth, destroy your soul. Yet you couldn't stop us if you tried. We are deadly we are dangerous and the world hasn't been ready for that. I don't know if they are ready for it. We lived peacefully with you all for decade and the then religion came so we hid. Last time someone told the people it was in a small town and the witch trials happened. Not a single witch died they where all non magical folk that perished. We decided that we would stay hidden after that. So we did. The last war it spread into your world and it was nothing we had ever seen before. He was our own Hitler but worse. A lot of the people he targeted couldn't defend themselves. Children and non magical people. It was horrific. Thousands died. Children fought a war. I learned what death was, what a lust for power can create." Hermione said with a small frown on her face

"Children fought?" Clint asked

"The battle I told you about took place at a magi school. Many children chose to fight. Harry was a child we all where 16, 17 years old we had stood bu him for years fighting and in the end the fight was our too. The fight was for our freedom for our safety." Hermione said

"I can't tell you the world is ready I mean look at what is sitting here what we have done on this Earth and there are people who will tell you it did not happen. People believe what they want to. What you do defies everything we have been taught. Hell Thor ruined everything we have been taught but you will tell the World that what we thought of Earth was wrong." Bruce said

Hermione joined the Avengers and they worked together for the greater good. Magic was introduced and while there was some resistance the world excepted magic and the worlds had a little less separating them. Hermione and Steve where the last two of the original Avengers to retire when they where physically at the age of about 32. They took their children Peg and Phil to England where they spent the remainder of their lives as Interpol agents working on cases with gifted suspects. Their children went to Hogwarts and Peg became a Healer and Phil joined SHEILD eventually joining the new Avengers. Hermione died when she was 172 and Steve a year after her. The serum cutting his aging process in half. The lived full lives. Both served their countries and the world in more than one way. Leaving behind them a legacy of brilliance, patriotism and heroism. Setting the earth on a path of justice and peace guarded forever by the Avengers.


End file.
